Hanging with the Enemy
by Yunagirl07
Summary: Jou's bored. No one is around for him to spend time with. What happens when he decides to go to KC to see Kaiba?


**Wow…I feel like I haven't made a story for a while xD**

**Disclaimer: Marissa doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh. That means I don't own Bakura or Marik either =[**

**Hanging with the Enemy:**

I sigh, "It's okay Yuugi, really." I was disappointed. I thought that maybe Yuugi would find the time to hang out with me. It was a Saturday and all of my friends were busy doing something.

"Again, Jou, I'm sorry. I feel really bad," Yuugi replied. I didn't want Yuugi to feel bad about anything. He was going to an amusement park that his grandpa got tickets for. Of course he would have invited his boy friend Ryou instead of me. And I have absolutely not problem with that. I was just…bored, that's all.

"Well if you want me to forgive you, than you have to buy me something while you and Ryou are at the amusement park," I joked.

I heard a little laugh from the other end of the line. "Alright, I won't forget. Bye."

After hanging up the phone with Yuugi, I decided to just lie down on the couch.

_I really need to find something to do…_And as that though came to my mind, I knew _exactly_ what I was going to do today.

* * *

  
"I have an appointment with Seto Kaiba." Of course I lied. The receptionist person gave me a disgusted look and began looking at her computer. Now was my chance to head for the elevator while she was busy checking for my so called appointment.

I couldn't believe I was _actually _going to try and hang out with Kaiba, but there was nothing left to do. Who knows, it might end up being fun anyways.

"Come in," I heard a snap after knocking on the door. "I don't have all day."

_Geez, what's up his butt? _I asked myself.

"Hey there, moneybags," I cheerfully spoke as I made my way into the door. I almost burst out laughing at his expression; his eyes widened and his jaw dropped. But he quickly returned to normal as if he was never surprised in the first place.

"Mutt, what are you doing here?" His cold blue eyes glared at me as I made my way over to him.

I flinched at my nickname, than replied, "I'm boooorrred, Kaiba. I need something to do."

Kaiba looked back at his laptop that he was previously preoccupied with and ignored me.

"Jerk…" I muttered to myself. Of course Kaiba heard me, and shot me a look. I laughed a nervous laugh and went to sit on his black couch.

* * *

  
"Kaiba, I'm hungry," I stated.

"Not my problem." The teen never removed his eyes from his laptop.

I got up off the couch that I was sitting on for at least an hour. It actually wasn't that boring here even though all I was doing was watching Kaiba type; beats being home alone.

"Can we _please _get something to eat? Please please please?!" I gave him the puppy eyes. I could now see him biting his lip.

"I swear…you're just like Mokuba," he muttered under his breath that I almost didn't hear him.

"Thank you." I smiled.

"That wasn't a compliment, dog," The blue eyed teen growled. "What do you want to eat?" Kaiba stopped typing. Finally!

"I don't know something good." I gave him a smile.

He sighs and stands up. "I'll go get something from the cafeteria." I didn't know they had a cafeteria here…"You stay here, because I can't stand looking at you for another moment."

I growled, but he ignored me and headed out of the door. Jerk…

After I knew that Kaiba was out the door, I quickly made my way for his chair.

"Of course his desktop is a picture of a blue eyes white dragon." I rolled my eyes.

"Hmm…what's this?" I clicked on the tab at the bottom of the screen that read document one. This must be what he was working on…

I jumped at the sound of the phone ringing, and glared at it. When I looked back at the computer screen my eyes widened.

"Where did it go?!" I must have exited out of the word officer thing! Damn phone! When I clicked on Microsoft word again I looked for document one but couldn't find it. "Okay Jou…okay okay okay….don't freak. Just look in the recycling bin." My eyes widened again as I clicked on the recycling bin icon and found not one thing in there.

I quickly shot up out of the chair and toward the door. I almost got hit in the head when Kaiba swung it open.

"Uhm…thanks!" I grabbed the plate of pizza out of his hands and ran toward the stairs. It has to be quicker than the elevator.

"Oh please please please don't let him catch me!"

As I made my way out of the door, I heard, "**MUTT!**"

I sigh in relief as I made my way down the street toward my house. "Safe."

**As I was typing this I was thinking that maybe I should make another story, but this time with Yuugi and Ryou at the amusement park? So tell me what you think.**


End file.
